Harry Potter and the Plot
by Fridge
Summary: During his 2nd year at Hogwarts Harry has to deal with mass murderer Sirius Black, the heir of Slytherin. But not everything is as it seems, when others discover he is a Parslemouth it looks like Harry is the next Dark Lord. Can Harry save the school from closing down and prove he's not Voldemort reborn? Is Dobby working with Sirius or are other forces converging against our hero?
1. Flourish and Blotts

**Flourish and Blotts**

"Can you believe we get to meet him? He must be brilliant, he's written so many books." Hermione squealed with excitement.

It seemed to Harry that Mrs. Weasley must have been just as excited from the rush of crimson across her face as she came into view. Nor was she alone in her excitement, the bookstore was lined with dozens of women around Mrs. Weasley's age, all pushing excitedly, giving a haggard looking wizard quite a time corralling them.

"Please ladies, a single file line, everyone will get their time with him, mind the book shelves."

Harry spotted the rest of the Weasley's further up in line, their hair a sea of flame among the witches. The trio pushed through the crowd to where the Weasleys and Grangers were patiently waiting.

"Do you reckon this will get his attention for mum?" Fred asked Harry mischievously as he pulled a grey lump out from his pocket.

"What are you doing with Scabbers? You'll get him killed in here, give him back Fred!" Ron irritably told his older brother as he pulled Scabbers away from him. Some of the witches in line around them began to shriek, alerting Lockhart. As his aqua blue eyes travelled over the line to see what the fuss was about, his eyes widened in astonishment. He jumped out of his seat. "Why it's Harry Potter." More eyes turned to where Harry stood, he felt himself turning red from the attention.

Gilderoy quickly walked over to Harry, who was vainly trying to hide behind his lanky friend. Lockhart plunged through the crowd with his beaming smile and eyes positively glowing When he was close enough he started pulling on Harry's arm in an attempt at dragging him to where they'd be more visible. At that moment Ron, who had just saved his pet stepped in to save his best mate, grabbed his arm and started pulling Harry towards him like a hen protecting her eggs.

Lockhart didn't miss a beat. "If you'd be a good boy and let me borrow your friend for just a moment, I promise I'll return him. It'll be a picture worthy of the front page of the Daily Prophet." Lockhart said smiling roguishly and giving a roar of good natured laughter a moment later. Some of the middle aged witches giggled, awed at his demeanor.

Luckily for Harry, Ron was primed to be argumentative. "Big deal." He said looking straight into Lockhart's eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, I'm so sorry Mr. Lockhart I don't know what's gotten into him. We're all very big fans of yours. Just the other day my boys were reading your book to properly de-gnome the garden." Mrs. Weasley started, a mixture of embarrassment, annoyance, and awe struck written across her red, red face. The effect made her freckles glow like the stars Harry had studied last year in Astronomy.

Lockhart spent a moment looking at Harry and the crowd watching as it didn't turn out like he'd planned. "Ah young fans of course. Should've known I'd cause some jealousy if I wasn't careful. Lockhart clapped his hands together and straightened up, his posture reminding Harry of Woods before giving a Quidditch pep talk, with more enthusiasm than seemed possible. Alright then how about you lot all get a photo with yours truly. There's enough of me to go around." He smiled his toothy smile again and winked at some witches in line. Their shrieks let harry know he had turned what could have been an embarrassing snarl into an opportunity to showcase his apparent charm.

The Weasleys lined up with Percy in the back beside Arthur and the twins, with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny on either end. harry and Lockhart were in the front and center, with Ron and Hermione still on either side of and behind Harry, but in front of the twins. The elder Grangers merely stood by the side, looking unimpressed by the show Lockhart was putting on, and their daughter's enthusiasm for it. Harry noticed that Hermione had turned rather pink and was looking adoringly at Lockhart. Several poofs of purple later and the cameraman gave a thumbs up for the initial pictures

When they finished Lockhart gave a final wink to Mrs. Weasley, who giggled out what a fan she was again. Mr. Weasley looked like he had eaten a whole box of bad Bertie Bot's all flavor beans.

"Look for us on the front page tomorrow my boy." He said to Harry in his cocksure way before turning to address the audience. "If I may have you attention my good wizards and witches. There is an announcement I have been keeping quiet in hopes of not overwhelming the hearts of the young, such as these lovely folks in line waiting for my autograph. You see when Mr. Potter here came in today he only hoped to get a signed copy of my auto-biography Magical Me, he had no idea" he paused while an assistant ran over with his works "he would be getting all seven of my books absolutely free."

He stopped for a moment appreciative of the applause from the middle aged witches. "That's not all however, in addition to getting the full set of my books, Harry and all the other Hogwarts students will be getting the real magical me. This September I'll be putting my adventuring days behind me to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." During the thunderous applause he took a moment to catch his breath and give another dazzling smile to the camera.

"As a man of greatness I can see the potential in my future pupil..." Lockhart continued for a few more minutes, and when he finished was looking very please with himself and his words. Harry turned green as Trevor, all of the attention was simply too much to bear, but Lockhart kept his iron grip on Harry's shoulder.

He gave a look to Ron, who seemed to understand what to do, and he whispered a few words with the twins. They started making a scene of being star struck and swooning over Lockhart that let Harry slither to the back of the bookstore where Ginny was standing, and then he dumped his books into her cauldron.

"Here, I can buy my own set." Harry mumbled, looking over his shoulder warily in case Lockhart decided to come get him for another round of photos.

"Oh is there anything you can't do." Fred sighed dramatically, pretending to faint into George's arms when Lockhart's beaming face turned to him. Ginny let out a small giggle of appreciation, Harry caught Ginny's eye and they both smiled, though Ginny quickly turned away blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Can't get enough attention can you Potter. Must have loved it." Harry recognized that voice, Draco Malfoy. He turned around and found himself face to face with the blonde Slytherin.

"Famous Potter, everywhere he goes people fall at his feet, his every action deserving the front page." Draco sneered, a poor imitation of Professor Snape.

"Leave him alone you jealous prat, he didn't want any of that with Lockhart." Said Ginny, glaring at Draco, it was the first time she had spoken a complete sentence around Harry.

"Got yourself a girlfriend eh Potter? You really have a thing for blood traitors." Ginny turned red from equal parts embarrassment and anger. Her brown eyes flickering with a hint of danger behind them. She started to draw her wand until she saw her dad walking over pulling along the twins.

But before Mr. Weasley could intervene Ron seemed to materialize by Harry's side. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking annoyed at having to deal with Malfoy before the school year even began.

"Getting my school books Weasley. Unlike some families I can afford new books each year. Did your parents have to sell your house to afford all those?" Ron turned as red as Ginny's hair, tossed his books into her cauldron, and would have jumped at him if his father hadn't finally arrived.

"Ron!" Said Mr. Weasley, pulling Fred and George with him, preventing them from continuing making a mockery of Lockhart.

"Stop that, I expected better out of all of you. We're going to the next shop." He said, sounding exasperated.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Ah the savior of the Wizarding World... Mr. Harry...Potter." Drawled an aristocratic voice, Harry looked up, standing behind Draco was what appeared to be his father. Mr. Malfoy was tall and thin, with long silvery-blonde hair flowing behind him. He had the same grey eyes above his long pointed nose as Draco, but much colder and focused on Harry's lightning bolt scar. In his right hand was a black cane, with a silver snakes head and two gleaming emerald eyes that gave Harry a feeling of foreboding.

Harry looked warily as Lucius extended his hand to shake with Harry. Harry reluctantly took it, frowning up at the tall man. "It's so good to meet you" Mr. Malfoy drawled "we've all heard so much about your exploits... Such a pity where you've ended up Potter... though one can hardly blame children for the mistakes they make out of ignorance. Surely if you understood more about our society you'd come to see things more like a proper..."

"Hello Lucius" Mr. Weasley said coldly, his eyes scanning the tall blonde man. Lucius Malfoy looked up and away from Harry, drawing himself up to his full height, and gave a disdainful look.

"Oh, Arthur how rude of me. Didn't even notice you were there. One would have thought you'd be at work, what with how active the ministry has been lately I'm surprised you aren't off invading more people's homes... I do hope they've paid you overtime for all the effort?" He looked over and went into Ginny's cauldron, grabbing her battered old copy of A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not... Perhaps if someone were to have a _word_ with them it might _change their mind_." Mr. Malfoy's eyes glinted with malice. Mr. Weasley screwed his jaw shut tightly and turned pale. "After all what's the use of being a disgrace to wizard-kind and not even being paid for it.".

"We have a very different idea of what it means to be a disgrace Lucius." Mr. Weasley said turning a deep scarlet.

"Clearly... and with the company you keep," his gray eyes filled with disdain going over the Grangers, "who could have thought your family had any further to sink."

There was a thud and a crash as Mr. Weasley charged over Ginny's cauldron and smashed Mr. Malfoy into the bookshelves. Books collided with their heads like bludgers. "Yeah dad, get him!" Shouted either Fred or George. "Stop it Arthur!" Shrieked Mrs. Weasley. The Grangers stood back, looking appalled.

"Gentlemen please, this is a bookstore not an arena. Stop this madness before you cause any more damage." Huffed the haggard looking wizard from earlier coming over, frustration leaking from his every pore.

"That'll be enough now you two" boomed Hagrid coming as he walked through the store, towering over the other customers.

When he pulled the two men apart, Mr. Weasley was sporting a cut eyebrow and a swollen lip, while Mr. Malfoy had a bump rising from where a book had fallen, and some blood trickling from his nose, his white- blonde hair disheveled.

Mr. Malfoy thrust Ginny's transfiguration book back into her cauldron. "Here girl, your second hand book." He snarled, his eyes twinkling with malice. "Come Draco" and they stormed out.

"Come on then, le's get out er 'ere" grunted Hagrid. Nearly knocking over the haggard looking wizard who looked like he wished the day could just end.

They walked back out of Flourish and Blotts and onto the crowded street. "Honestly Arthur of all the irresponsible things you've done recently" said Mrs. Weasley, who looked like a volcano about to erupt, "and what must Lockhart think? Never felt so humiliated..."

"Yes dear, I'm terribly sorry I just let him get to me it won't happen again. "Mr. Weasley said, looking quite abashed.

The Grangers stood looking quite flustered with the fighting and then with Mrs. Weasley yelling at Mr. Weasley. Ron, Harry, and the twins started to snicker at their father's plight, until a sharp look from Mrs. Weasley shut them up. "Don't think for even a second that any of you are off the hook for all those antics. When we get home..." She chewed them out for some time before they were able to split up and wander across Diagon Alley.

After a few hours of shopping and admiring the wares, Hermione and her parents went off to the metro, while Harry and the Weasleys took the floo back to the Burrow.

 **Author's Note**

 **I am one of the people that believes that Mr. Weasley was imperiused, and has a family disposition to easy control, based on Ron still being twitchy after Moody's demonstration in book 4 and his seeming to have gone to Azkaban for a short while. And I think Lucius either knows about his control or did it himself.**

 **And just another thought it seemed to me that if the Purebloods were worried about dying off or being supplanted that Mr. Weasley actually did the most to improve the pureblood situation by having so many babies with Mrs. Weasley. I am a proponent of large families however so I am rather biased in the matter. Also I may later post a sketch out of what I see as the Wizarding World's demographic woes, as happily I've worked on demography before.**

 **If you want to know more about either check out the redhen-publications website. It's many well thought out essays on a number of aspects of the Wizarding world. While I didn't come to all the same conclusions (such as the number of witches and wizards in Britain), I've been deeply influenced by the writer's thoughts and felt confirmed of many suspicions I'd had after reading these very thorough essays.**


	2. The Daily Prophet

**The Daily Prophet**

A week of fun and laughter later Harry found himself sitting at the table eagerly waiting for breakfast to finish cooking. Just the day before he, Ron, and the twins had been racing brooms until late into the night and taking turns on his Nimbus 2000. He was the only one up so far besides Percy and Mrs. Weasley, who was hard at work cooking sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, and baked beans. He hadn't slept very well that night, a feeling of apprehension startling him awake in the hours before dawn. He asked if there was anything he could do to help but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of it, she didn't make him do nearly as much as his Aunt Petunia to earn his keep.

Harry felt a pang of jealousy every time he watched Mrs. Weasley swoon over Percy, filling his plate full of food, and listening to everything her son had to say. While he had told Ron last year on their train ride to Hogwarts the life he had lived at the Dursley's, it didn't seem like it really sunk in for Ron just how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family. Harry snapped out of his reverie when an owl smoothly swooped in from the open window next to Mrs. Weasley, and dropped off the Daily Prophet, the main newspaper for Wizarding Britain.

Next to Harry sat Percy, who scooped it up looking concerned about the top story in the Daily Prophet, Sirius Black Escapes from Azkaban. Underneath the headline was a shallow looking face of a dark haired man looking utterly deranged that looked faintly familiar. Percy's face furrowed up in thought as he finished the article "No one has ever escaped from Azkaban before, wonder how he did it." He said, thinking out loud.

There was a yelp from Mrs. Weasley as she melted the pan she had been washing. "What was that Percy dear?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well mother, it seems that a former follower of he-who-must-not-be-named has managed to break out of his cell in Azkaban, the first one ever to do so in fact. The article states that the ministry is doing all they can to find him before he causes any damage. Although I do hope they find out the cause of his escape so others don't get the same idea, personally if I ran it..." Percy prattled on about what he would do if he were in charge of the Wizarding Justice System as though he had been elected Supreme Mugwump.

Interpreting the glazed look on Harry's face Percy turned to him. "Do you know what Azkaban is Harry?" Harry shook his head. "It's where we lock away those who break the law. The only wizard prison in all of Britain."

Harry thought back to the warning Dobby had given him earlier that summer. "Is it possible that he had help escaping?" Harry asked.

Percy thought about it for a moment before saying. "Not likely, though it isn't impossible. It's guarded by creatures called Dementors, which feed off of the memories and emotions of the prisoners. There's no way of hiding from them, they can sense a human's thoughts. Rather dreadful creatures, slowly sucking out the power and sanity of those deviant wizard and witches. Not many know much more about them, so it'd be a real trick getting past them. Even I only know this much about them because I've gotten a head start on my N.E.W.T.S. now that the O.W.L.S. is over with. I imagine with my prefect duties that I won't have as much time to study at Hogwarts as the regular students will. Though of course that didn't stop me from getting 8 O's and 4 E's on my O.W.L. last year." He said with smug self satisfaction.

Harry noticed that last part of Percy's short tirade wasn't directed at him but rather seemed to be more for Mrs. Weasley. Sure enough she turned around beaming and crooned "Now if only your brothers could follow your example. Speaking of, you two go wake the others, breakfast will be ready in a moment. Harry wake up Ginny and Ron, Percy you go get the twins." "Sure thing Mrs. Weasley" Harry said as he leapt to his feet mulling over what he had just learned as he ambled towards the stairs.

Suddenly there was a great whoosh in the fireplace. "Oh father good morning, mother is nearly finished cooking breakfast..." Harry heard Percy speaking downstairs to Mr. Weasley, when he came back down the stairs. "Right well fetch your brothers then, I need a moment with your mum." A sudden curiosity took over Harry. He acted like he was tying his shoes while Percy swept past to wake the twins, and snuck back down the stairs, careful so as to not make a sound.

Mr. Weasley was pale and talking in a whispered hush with Mrs. Weasley pointing to the newspaper sitting on the table. "Oh poor dear...mustn't find out...talk with him...has a right to know Molly...I forbid it Arthur...and how do you expect him to follow that advice when you've been brawling in public and enchanting cars. Setting a really fine example for the boys..."

He heard Mrs. Weasley's voice rising before Mr. Weasley calmed her down. "Mustn't find out, no, no good, well he won't think to come here...keep a close watch on him...Harry's in danger Sirius was Voldemort's right hand man, killed 13 men with a single spell." Now it was Mr. Weasley whose voice was rising, "Doesn't he deserve to know the truth Molly?...You're right we can discuss this later." The whispering abruptly stopped. The twins reached the stairs making a racket as they stepped on the creaky stairs.

"There's better ways of listening in Harry." Said Fred. "Maybe we'll even teach you some of them someday." George said, winking mischievously while passing him to get to their seats at the now heavily laden table. Harry's ears turned red at getting caught listening in and went to do as Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry quickly knocked on Ginny's door to let her know that breakfast was ready, he felt his face flushing, hoping he wouldn't have to go into her room. He had been told she fancied him when he first arrived, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. Happily he heard her stirring out of bed and Harry quickly jogged up four flights of stairs to Ron's room, intent on filling him in on what he had heard.

"Ron wake up I think I know what Dobby was trying to warn me about." Harry said quickly as he shook his gangly friend from his slumber. "Come on Ron, you're not normally so hard to wake up when there's breakfast to be had." Harry said exasperatedly.

"Ger'off me Harry, I'm awake, I'm awake. What's all this about Dobby cooking breakfast then?" Ron sleepily asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Listen, a man named Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban. This must be what Dobby was warning me about. Percy said nobody has ever broken out before, so he must have had help, he must be the danger Dobby warned is coming to Hogwarts." Harry took a breathe, "Do you reckon it's because we stopped Vold..." Harry saw Ron twitch "you-know-who from getting the philosopher's stone?"

"Well, we can't really know can we? Probably it's completely unrelated. Maybe it's just a big misunderstanding. He's just out to see a an old friend for a quick holiday before heading back." Ron said trying to make light of the situation.

Harry didn't think it could be a coincidence though. It seemed to Harry like the world was out to get him most days. Harry thought about his previous year at Hogwarts where he had to deal with Draco, Snape, and Quirrel his previous possessed professor. He briefly wondered if Snape had anything to do with this man's breakout, but quickly put it aside. They had all thought it had been Snape out to get the Philosopher's Stone. Then when it turned out to be Professor Quirrel, who was being possessed by Lord Voldemort, Harry decided he was a git, but not one trying to actively kill him outside of potions class.

"Come on Harry there's no safer place than Hogwarts remember? As long as Dumbledore is there everything will be fine, now come on I'm starved." Ron said, stifling another yawn, and looking ravenous. Harry wished he felt as optimistic.

The two boys walked downstairs and split up at the table. Harry sat down across from Mr. Weasley and in between Ginny and Percy. Ron sat across from Percy, next to the twins

When he reached the table Mr. Weasley couldn't seem to stop looking at him, he started to say something, thought better of it and started on his plate, giving Harry thoughtful looking glances. He could feel the low level tension in the room between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry listened to the chatter around him.

"Don't wait until the last minute to get your work done and maybe you'll be a prefect someday, of course you'll need to put your silly adventuring behind you." Percy was giving Ron advice, and Ron was ignoring him in favor of a fourth serving of bacon and eggs.

The twins were whispering conspiratorially with each other, giving Harry a strange look, wondering why their parents were looking so forlornly at Harry, and they weren't the only ones. While Mrs. Weasley moved to fill his plate with another set of steaming toast and eggs he thought he saw Ginny looking at him from the corner of her eyes, her forehead creased with worry. He was pulled back to the table when he heard Percy start talking with his dad.

"Father as a ministry employee what do you think about the escape of Sirius Black and the ministry response." Percy asked. Percy had turned away from Ron and looked at his father expectantly. "Have you ever considered a career for the Daily Prophet Percy? I'm sure they could use someone like you to ask all the hard questions." George said. His twin smirked, but Percy just ignored them.

"Well..." Mr. Weasley started uneasily, and looked at his wife from the corner of his eye looking for support. "The ministry is doing everything in its power to find him." Mr. Weasley stopped, and collected himself after what looked like a controlled shiver went through his body. "And the Azkaban guards are after him and will be posted around sensitive areas to ensure the safety of any vulnerable populations."

Harry thought back to the warning Dobby had given him and asked "Suppose he broke into Hogwarts, sir, would they be able to find him?"

Harry noticed Mr. Weasley's ear had turned red just like Ron's when he was under pressure. "Well that all depends on how long it takes to find Black. It would take some time for him to make it all the way up to Hogwarts Harry. But don't worry, there'll be guards posted around the school to ensure your-the school's safety." He looked around at his children before saying, "However that doesn't mean you can go wandering off into the Forbidden Forest or looking for danger. I want you all to keep your heads down until he's recaptured, and to look after your baby sister." Ginny turned pink at that, with an indignant scowl across her face.

"Don't worry dad, mum, we'll tuck Gin-gin and ickle Ronnikins in and read them a Beedle Bard story every night." It seemed that he was going to continue until he saw his mother's stony face, Fred's Gryffindor courage had the good sense to turn tail, and he was quiet.

Mr. Weasley shared a look with his wife. "We'll both be very upset if we hear about you doing anything else that would put you in danger, do you all understand?" He continued as though there hadn't been an interruption. Harry listened to the murmurs of agreement around the table.

A moment later Harry felt Mrs. Weasley's eyes on him. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley I'm looking forward to having a peaceful school year." Harry half lied. While he would love for nothing dangerous to happen to him he didn't actually expect it to be very peaceful, not if what Dobby had told him was true, and not with how his luck was. Harry relapsed into silence and ate the remains of his plate, thinking hard about what it all meant.

If someone could break out of a supposedly unbreakable prison they'd be able to break into Hogwarts. After all the troll had gotten in unnoticed and if Black had partners in the school then he could hide even easier, perhaps even impersonate a professor or something. Harry shook his head, that was ridiculous, paranoid even. He'd have to be mad to think someone could get away with imitating a professor...yet Voldemort had. What if he possessed someone else? There were plenty of teachers he hadn't interacted with, he wasn't even sure he knew of all of the teachers.

After ruminating for a few minutes on the ways someone could get in, Harry decided it was rather pointless to worry. If there was another possessed professor Dumbledore would be able to stop him. Besides, how could one man hide from the ministry of magic when it knew the moment Dobby had done that spell. Surely Sirius Black would be back in Azkaban before the school year started, unless...unless he was getting help from someone in the ministry.

 **Author's Note**

 **Since we've all read the books and have long known about some things such as Supreme Mugwump and Dementors I figure putting them out there as references and explained early doesn't detract from the story and makes sense as to Harry learning about them.**

 **I've always felt Percy got screwed over, that the twins were more at fault (though none of the Weasleys are blameless Percy included) for the split that eventually happened, and that it was little daily interactions that eventually pushed Percy to the point where when Mr. Weasley insinuated that he wasn't competent/worth the job he had gotten and that none of his family supported him that he finally broke, and with good reason.**


	3. The Grim, the Car, and the Willow Tree

**The Grim, the Car, and the Willow Tree**

Before Harry knew it he was heading back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had written to Hermione about what he suspected a few days before. He was dismayed by what she wrote back.

Dear Harry,

That sounds positively terrible. We need to talk in person. It's possible that Dobby was working for Black or one of the people that may have helped him escape. If that's the case then there's no telling if he'll intercept your mail again. We'll talk more once we're on the Hogwarts Express. Looking forward to seeing you both again soon.

Much love, Hermione.

He couldn't argue with that logic so he let the subject slide in the meanwhile. He hadn't even considered that Dobby might be working with the escapee or someone connected to that, but he supposed it made a certain sort of sense. How else could Dobby have overheard that information?

Mrs. Weasley had made them all pack the day before. With Black still on the loose Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to want get to the station quickly. Still, come morning time it seemed that everyone was running around, either finding things last second in Ron's case, eating toast while pulling on clothes for the twins, or just hauling luggage for Mr. Weasley. Harry had heard him and Mrs. Weasley talking again later the night he first heard about Black while heading to the bathroom. He had been sticking close to Harry through the whole morning, as though he expected Harry to simply disappear.

When they got near the Ford Anglia, Harry wondered how they were all going to fit. But as they entered it seemed to grow and from the embarrassed smile Mr. Weasley gave him, Harry knew it was some sort of expanding room charm that Mrs. Weasley would disapprove of if she found out. He briefly wondered why he hadn't noticed before but reasoned he had been so glad to escape the Dursley's, and with only him Ron and the twins, that it wasn't something he would have picked up on.

When everyone had finally gotten all of their things into the trunk the kids all piled in. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both fit in the front seat, and Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Harry all fit in the backseat with room to spare. Harry gave a final look at the multistoried house where he had had the happiest summer of his life. It's red tiles sticking out against the grey sky, and the garden with all varieties of life a brilliant green. They rode in relative silence, going slowly on the congested roads. Before they reached the highway Percy fussed about his forgotten Prefect's badge. The second time they turned around was when Ginny started to wail about her diary. "You have a diary?", said George. After they drove for a minute, not even getting out of the driveway, Fred asked to head back saying he had forgotten some "school supplies", though George had gone to get them as he was next to the door.

Ron quickly scampered after George, realizing he'd left poor Scabbers back in his room. After ten minutes he came back out with an apologetic look on his face. By this time tempers were rising and the Weasley matriarch declared that they wouldn't be turning back for any other forgotten items. When Percy got a good look at Scabbers he began to lay into Ron about the rat's health. Scabbers obviously hadn't been doing too well, his fur was coming off in patches, and was starting to look gaunt. His mother told them that it was likely Scabber's time was almost up. That got Percy and Ron to stop before a real row could begin.

"Unseasonal weather this week eh? Sure causing a snarl. Perhaps we could use a little invisibility? Just to get around the worst of this congestion." Arthur looked over to his wife. "Absolutely not Arthur. Even muggles will notice something amiss if a car suddenly disappears from besides them. We'll just have to wait it out like them."

With traffic accidents slowing them down, they arrived at the station nearly an hour later than they had meant to be. The Hogwarts express would be leaving shortly. Harry noticed as he exited the car the sharp bite the air had taken. He looked over to the Weasleys, Mr. Weasley seemed to be shivering more than the cold warranted, and Mrs. Weasley looked like someone who expected something to jump out at them at any moment. Harry's luck seemed to match the poor weather. A few moments after getting all of his things onto a trolley, one of the wheels cracked off. He trailed the Weasley clan who was hurrying off to Platform nine and three quarters.

"Alright boys we're going to have to go in small groups."Percy looked very eager indeed to get there, and made quite a site walking briskly chest puffed out and nearly carrying Ginny as he led her through, followed by the twins with Mrs. Weasley hot on their trail after one of George's fireworks fell out of his pocket. A large group stopped around Harry and Ron. "Harry a moment, Ron get through if you see the chance." Said Mr. Weasley who seemed strangely on edge.

Mr. Weasley pulled him a bit "Now Harry, don't be scared but I felt you should be warned...how much do you know about Sirius Black?" he started.

"Don't worry I'm not afraid." Mr. Weasley shot him a look of disbelief. "Really I'm fine I defeated Volde...You-Know-Who last year and well he can't be worse than that can he? And to be honest, I was actually tipped off something might happen, I'll be on my guard though, and I'll have my friends with me so I won't be alone." Harry quickly said so that Mr. Weasley wouldn't think he was just being overconfident.

"Who tipped you off? What do you mean stopped you-know-who?" He said visibly paling, with a glint of anger in his eyes. "I'll be sending Dumbledore a letter about all this...Oh never mind I suppose that's not important now, but Harry, I want you to promise that no matter what you hear you won't go after Black."

"Why would I want to go after someone that's going to try to kill me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Just promise me Harry." Said Mr. Weasley with a determined look on his face. " Trouble finds me Mr. Weasley. I just want a nice quiet year. I promise not to go after him."

"Good good, now then, let's not leave Molly waiting. Great scot look at the time, the train will be leaving any minute now come along boys now's our chance." He looked around nervously, pulling Harry's broken trolley with Harry on his tail.

"Harry look a grim." Said Ron, Harry stopped following Mr. Weasley right before the barrier. He looked to where Ron was pointing a large starved looking dog, with matted fur was across from them, looking pitiable with its big sad eyes."What's so special about a dog?"

"They're an omen of death they are, do you think Black is on the train?" Ron asked nervously.

"It's just a big dog Ron. Now come on or we'll miss the train." harry said realizing the time. "Come on it'll leave any moment now." With that they raced straight to the barrier, but instead of passing through they crashed into the now quite solid barrier.

"Oy what are you two doing?" Asked a passing ticket master.

"Sorry sir, just lost control of our cart." Harry said. The man walked away mumbling about reckless kids. Harry helped Ron pick up his scattered belongings. .

"Come on Harry, we shouldn't stay here, what if the Grim's a sign that Black's around here? My uncle Algie saw one once and a week later he was dead. Look even Scabbers is afraid of him" Said Ron pointing to his pet rat that seemed to be digging as deeply into Ron's clothes as he could get.

"I think you're right, we can't stay here." Harry didn't like that they were getting so many looks.

"Let's go back to the car and wait there for your parents, your dad was going to owl Dumbledore anyways. Maybe we can floo there or something."

Harry said, though the thought of flooing again left him with a stomach feeling like it was still swirling. With that Harry and Ron walked back to the Ford Anglia, Scabbers seemed to be shaking trying to burrow further into Ron's pocket than it already was. Just then Harry heard Ron yelp coming straight for them across from the car park was a gaunt man with matted hair and haunted eyes. He had a very familiar face, rather like the one he had seen in the prophet. Suddenly Harry realized who it was.

"Ron we need to get out of here that's Sirius Black."

"Hold on Harry I'm going to fly us out of here." Ron said starting the car, pulling knobs, and hitting the invisibility button. Black was closing in on them at a dead sprint now, 30 yards 20, 10, vroom and they were up and away. The car turned invisible and zoomed overhead a stunned looking Black who started laughing manically before disappearing from view.

"Hey Harry, why don't we fly to Hogwarts? All we'd need to do is follow the train, it couldn't have left more than a minute ago. And think about it, no one's driven to school in a flying car before, not even Fred and George." Ron said suddenly excited at the prospect and seemingly forgetting they had just escaped from a mass murderer.

Harry thought about it, they were already on their way north, they couldn't go back down lest they get hunted down by Black, and it would be very cool to touch down on the front lawn in style. "Brilliant." Said Harry, beginning to feel the same excitement that was steaming off of Ron.

After a few minutes of searching they spotted the red train heading north to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron looked out their windows, down at the cities and their ant sized inhabitants. Appreciating the view even in the increasingly dark stormy sky.

"Ron, would it be safer to stay below the clouds or above them?" Asked Harry noting, that a storm had begun.

"Above I'd reckon, we'll need to dip down every now and again to make sure we're still on track though."

The car shuddered as they went up and up and up, through the stormy clouds until a wave of sunlight lit them up. The two of them had a great time for the first few hours, there were candies in the front panel which they ate them with great gusto. As the hours passed by though they started wishing they had some water, and imagined all the food the witch with the cart sold that they could have been eating. Harry thought about what they would tell Hermione, or Ron's parents. He wondered if they ever got out from the other side of the barrier. And come to think of it, if Black closed the barrier why didn't he do anything else to stop them when he came for them. Was he unable to close it? Maybe the barrier was unrelated too, and it was just a sign that the Wizarding world didn't want him. And while he was sure the Dursleys could think of a hundred reasons why someone would want to kill him, what reason did Black have for hunting down Harry? It must be related to Voldemort somehow.

The longer they drove for the colder it became, and the storm raging underneath increased in fury to where they weren't sure they could keep dipping below to check on the train. At last they could see the mountains next to Hogwarts coming up growing every minute and knew they were nearly there, that's when Ron woke Harry from his reverie.

"It's icing over." Ron said in a panicked voice. "We're going down Harry." Harry saw the windows were icing over, and the engine made a sputtering sound, puffing smoke out one minute and shivering the next.

"She's never had to fly so far before." Said Ron. "Hang in there girl, we're almost there." he said cooing at the dashboard.

Suddenly Ron screamed, and that when Harry saw them. It was a terrible sight, cloaked creatures easily ten feet tall, shrouded in dark cloaks floating towards them. Closing in from all directions. Harry felt his head growing heavy, a feeling of overwhelming hopelessness taking over.

"There's Hogwarts." Ron said pointing out in front of them, he was strangely distorted, like hearing Dudley's taunts when Pier's held his head underwater at the pool. Harry looked to the side a slimy hand, covered in scabs had slid through the door and was reaching for him, pulling at him.

"Harry, Harry" he heard Ron yelling from somewhere distant and then he heard a high shrill laugh, a woman's scream, and saw a flash of green light he felt the car thud and start rocking underneath him violently. Before he blacked he saw a flash of white light and heard the woman's scream and Ron's as they became one. "HARRY!"

 **Author's Note**

 **It has always deeply bothered me that Ron and Harry would ever be so stupid as to steal Mr. Weasley's car a second time. In the original Ron deserved that howler he received. They obviously both completely lost their heads, as any properly raised twelve year old would wait it out in the car for them. Or possibly think up a solution. At least with them using the car to escape Black it can be regarded as caught up in the moment and went with it.**

 **Harry is using this time flying to** **think** **for once, he loves a good puzzle, and as far as he knows he's got some related pieces.**

 **If it seems like I'm hammering in a little much on the Dursley's abuse, then it's because I am. That sort of things stays with you forever, even if you have magical psychological protection from a dying mother's magic. He's having nightmares about Voldemort at the beginning of book 2 while at Privet Drive, and develops PTSD after book 4, so there's got to be limits to how much protection he gets.**


	4. The Hospital Ward

**The Hospital Ward**

Harry awoke to murmurings around him. His back throbbed, and he could feel a sappy substance across his body. He tried moving but felt so tired, so empty.

He heard Madame Pomfrey ordering him to open his mouth as something was shoved into it. He expected it to taste like old mold, but it tasted...like chocolate? Harry felt his body lightening and some of the exhaustion ebbed away. This was his sort of medicine.

He opened his eyes and several figures came into view. Dumbledore, eyes sparkling behind his half-moon glasses. McGonagall, whose lips formed such a thin line her mouth nearly disappeared. Even Snape was there, looking to be in a fouler mood than usual. To their side Lockhart in shimmering aquamarine robes was talking in an animated fashion with a short portly man in a purple suit with a lime green bowler. A tall, well built ebony man with an ear piercing in blue robes stood a bit farther back. All of the adults were looking at him expectantly.

Harry scanned the room looking for Ron, but didn't see him. He looked down at himself, there was some purple wraps over his cut. Madam Pomfrey saw his confusion, and simply said "Murtlap essence, they'll heal up your cuts.", and handed him a chocolate bar before heading over to Dumbledore. Harry munched on it absentmindedly.

"See Minister I knew Harry'd pull through..." He heard Lockhart start before Pomfrey shooed him out of the ward, an indignant look on his face when she closed the door.

Harry's eyes opened wide in surprise. How much trouble was he in? He could scarcely get the thought through when the teachers came over and joined his bedside, except for Snape.

"Harry my lad, very good to see you alright and whole. Brilliant bit of maneuvering, not every twelve year old has the presence of mind to escape a criminal as dangerous as Black in such a eh _unique_ way. I was part of the response team that took Black in all those years ago. Horrible bit of magic, a wizard reduced to just a pinky. A true tragedy. Oh and of course all those muggles caught between them." The portly man said almost as an afterthought. "Never fear though my boy, our Aurors are on the job and will hunt Black down to the ends of the world if need be." Said the portly man genially.

"Er hello." Harry said weakly.

"Oh of course, I'm Minister of magic, Minister Fudge my dear boy. If there's ever anything you need don't hesitate to let me know." Harry was reminded of Percy with the way he stuck out his chest when talking about his position.

"Oh, thank you sir, I will." Harry said not sure what else to say. He briefly considered telling him about the house elf that had gotten him in trouble earlier that summer, but decided against it what with all the teachers there.

"Mr. Potter, I would thank you to write to the school the next time you have difficulties reaching the train, we'll provide the transportation if need be. We don't need our students foolishly risking their lives in escapades such as this." Said Professor McGonagall, her thin mouth twitching upwards as if trying hard not to smile.

"Hedwig was on the other side of the barrier ma'am, and when Black charged at us we just, winged it. I promise Professor the next time someone decides to kill me you'll be the first to know." Said Harry, only a little abashed.

"Yes about that Harry how exactly did you get separated from Arthur again?" Asked Fudge.

Harry thought for a moment and gave a slightly modified version of Mr. Weasley making sure he'd be staying out of trouble, how his trolley wheel had broken off and Mr. Weasley pushed it for Harry, and how Harry had been held back at the last moment by Ron who had seen a grim across the station, and how he was sure it was an omen. And how it turned out to be partly accurate with Black showing up and charging at them. "But honestly minister it wasn't anybody's fault, it was just an accident."

"Mmm." was Fudge's only reply.

"I'm sure I'm safe now that I'm at Hogwarts, as long as Professor Dumbledore is around I'll be alright." Harry said in what he hoped was a cheerful sounding voice, he was getting rather tired, but didn't want to show weakness in front of Snape.

"You make it sound like something like this has happened before Harry." Said Shacklebolt, Harry hadn't noticed him come back with the others and was surprised when he heard his voice. Harry gave a look to Professor Dumbledore who finally stepped in.

"Perhaps we should leave any other unanswered questions until tomorrow. There are the reforms the school board brought up we should be discussing. And I fear we've held up Auror Shacklebolt from his duties quite long enough.

"Would it be alright to ask Mr. Potter a few questions Madam Pomfrey?" Asked the tall black man.

"Just a moment please Auror," Pomfrey responded, turning to Dumbledore, "Do we have permission to administer the additional potions?"

"Oh how forgetful of me, a strange tradition isn't it Poppy? That the headmaster can make decisions on behalf of those students without magical family to consult." Dumbledore started.

"All for the better Albus, these... _muggles_ , don't understand our world, how could they make good decisions? Much better a wise and knowledgeable wizard such as yourself make those calls on their behalf." The short man quipped, giving a small shrug.

"Perhaps Cornelius, they are more capable than some of us believe, or myself less so?" Responded Dumbledore good naturedly. "Still, I give approval for the Wit-sharpening and Memory potions instead of Veritaserum, I have full faith in Mr. Potter to give us a full account as long as his mind isn't addled. Please proceed at Madam Pomfrey's go Auror Shacklebolt." Just then, Dumbledore and the man Harry assumed was Shacklebolt shared a glance and a slight nod, as if giving permission to something unspoken, before he and the minster started across the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey moved to the cupboards and pulled out a few potions and returned to Harry's bedside. "Drink these up, and don't spill." Madam Pomfrey instructed him.

Harry listened as he drank the potions. They were a bit vile, and made him feel a surge of heat across his body going up from his toes to his skull. Suddenly his head was clear and unburdened, he felt...precise, his thoughts racing at a record pace, everything was so clear, any memory he tried to call up appearing in a newfound clarity and insight. He wondered if this was how Hermione felt whenever she answered a question.

"Honestly Dementors, what were they thinking, we all know how they affect the worst of us, and with so many children, _some_ of which are fragile." She said to McGonagall as the other professors and Minister were leaving, throwing a glance in Harry's direction **.** Harry felt indignation rise in him, but didn't want to make a scene in front of his professors.

"Oh Mr. Potter, you'll be handed your schedule tomorrow morning during breakfast. The password to the common room is wattlebird." With that his head of house walked over to join the discussion between Fudge and Dumbledore on the other side of the infirmary.

"How long until the potions take affect Madam?" Asked the handsome ebony man in blue. "The sooner our investigation gets a lead on Black, the sooner we can apprehend him and send the Dementors back to Azkaban."

"Whenever you're ready Auror Shacklebolt, chocolate negates the effects of a Dementor. And the other potions begin working almost immediately after consumption." Said Madame Pomfrey.

He came over to Harry's bedside and conjured a screen around them for privacy. Harry sat up.

"How are you feeling Harry? My name is Kinglsey Shacklebolt, the Auror coordinating the search for Black. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge personally assigned me to bring Black to justice." He said pointing to the man in the suit who was now having an intense quiet conversation with Dumbledore several beds over.

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face he elaborated. "An Auror is similar to a muggle policeman, we're the ones that stop dark wizards before they lose control of themselves, and ensure the peace of the Wizarding world."

Harry was reluctant to tell what happened. He had a long history of authority figures not listening to him, even here at Hogwarts, or believing his "stories".

"We just finished asking your friend Ron a few questions and would like to hear your side of the story if you're feeling up to it." He said with a kindly smile, seeming to read Harry's thoughts. He continued. "I remember when I was young, I never got the benefit of the doubt when I got into mischief. Even when I was uninvolved, it was easy to pin the blame on someone that's so different, that doesn't change no matter what world you're in." He said ruefully. "Dumbledore tells me you're an incredible young man Mr. Potter, and I know, you're making the best decisions you can. Over the years I've heard a lot of strange tales from all sorts. One of the things you learn as an investigator, is that not everything is as it seems at first. So please, do you feel you can tell me everything, and I mean _everything_ that might be pertinent to the investigation, even if it doesn't seem to be important at first?" Shacklebolt said, looking imploringly. Harry had made up his mind, if ever there was a witch or wizard to trust it was this man.

"I'm well enough sir. Where would you like for me to begin? What happened to Ron is he alright?" Harry asked him.

"How about you start from when you arrived at the train station. Arthur's son is with his parents in Professor McGonagall's office. " Kingsley said pulling out a quill and parchment. "Then if anything else jumps out at you that could point the way to Black, please tell me. This is all confidential."

So Harry began at his wheel breaking off of his trolley, the grim that Ron saw, and how they crashed into the now very solid barrier. Without any way of contacting anyone, they decided to wait in the car. How one moment Sirius Black was standing across the road, and the next running towards them at full pace. Ron thinking fast and turning on the invisibility boosters, and flying them both to safety.

How it seemed like a good idea at the time to just continue to Hogwarts so they wouldn't be late, because who honestly knew how long until his parents would get back? How it had been mostly a boring but pleasant ride, and how they were attacked by these scabby handed, hooded monsters that caused the car to ice over. The fear and hopelessness that consumed him. How he saw a flash of green light and heard a woman's scream, and then how a beam of white light appeared before he blacked out.

Shacklebolt merely nodded and asked the occasionally clarifying question to Harry, writing down his responses. Harry even told the Auror the story of how a strange house elf had appeared one day with all of his mail and being watched from the hedges. How the elf had used a levitation charm to drop the cake onto Vernon's business partner Mr. Mason. Getting the letter informing him and the Dursley's about him being in trouble. Harry felt exhausted, but also lightened.

"Sir what were those things? And what was Sirius Black doing at the train station?" Harry asked.

"Those Harry, were Dementors, the guards of Azkaban. As to your second question I'm not sure we know enough to answer that properly, but rest assured we'll look into it and will be doing everything in our powers to make sure you and your classmates will be safe from him. " Shacklebolt said.

"I'm sorry but I have a few more questions. Who did I hear screaming and what was that white light I saw?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, as to those Harry I think it would be best if Professor Snape explained that to you, he was the one who saved you after all." Shacklebolt said as he pushed the curtains aside and motioned his professor over. The Auror said a few words to Snape and striding over to Dumbledore started a quiet conversation with the headmaster and the portly man.

Harry watched as Snape slowly swept across the ward, scowling, with his robes billowing behind him. "Potter I understand you have some... questions." Snape spat out. "You're lucky the headmaster decided to let you stay, if it were me you'd be going straight back to those muggles. Do you realize that you crashed into the womping willow doing extensive damage to a piece of school property? And what if you had been seen, do you Gryffindors even think before you pull a stunt so stupid?" Snape said, looking his big nose down at Harry disdainfully.

"I'm sorry Professor but we got here didn't we?" Harry said feeling anger rising up in his stomach.

"Was that lip Potter?"

"No." Said Harry.

"That's no sir". Snarled Snape. "Now what inane questions do you have for me?"

"Well sir, I was asking Mr. Shacklebolt about the white light I saw and the woman whose voice I heard scream before I blacked out." Harry described the scene to him all the while looking straight into Snape eyes, a defiant look on his face. But something wasn't right, Professor Snape got paler, which Harry didn't think was possible, and his eyes widened for half a second before he took control of his features.

"Tell me Potter, do you know what the a Dementor does to incapacitate its captive?" Snape asked sneering at him.

Harry bunched up his face, struggling to remember what Percy had said about them. "Yes sir, I've heard that they uh suck out one's power's and emotions and such." He said, hoping that was a good enough answer.

"Insufficient knowledge as always Potter. A Dementor forces its captive to relive one's worst and darkest memories over and over. That white light you saw was me performing the Patronus charm to ward the Dementors off." Snape looked at Harry expectantly.

"Oh er, thank you for saving my life." Snape merely continued staring into his eyes. "And for last year too." Harry added lamely, thinking back the incident on the broom.

"Thank you for saving my life sir. As to the screaming..." Snape's face hardened. "It sounds like you are remembering the night the Dark Lord failed to kill you, the screaming..." Snape took a small swallow "was likely your mother when she was killed."

Harry's eyes widened at that revelation. The only memory he had of his parents, and it was of his mother dying? He felt sick, and guilty, and alone. He refused to tear up in front of Snape, but when he looked up Snape was gone from the room.

Dumbledore and Fudge strode across the room with Shacklebolt following behind. "Very good Albus, let's continue this in your office tomorrow shall we. It was excellent meeting you Harry, and please don't hesitate if you need anything." Said Fudge giving Harry an enthusiastic handshake.

"If you think of anything else please contact me. You can reach me at my office via mail or floo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror Department, Office of Magical Law Enforcement. Your help in this investigation is appreciated Mr. Potter." With a quick the man strode to Madam Pomfrey's office, and disappeared in a green flame.

"Your things have already been put into your dormitory Mr. Potter. You will spend the night here under observation. Once you are dismissed from the ward change into the school robes on the chair next to you and go to the great hall to eat and get your schedule." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you professor, goodnight." Harry responded.

"Good night Mr. Potter." She responded and he was alone except for Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you hungry Potter?" She asked.

"Famished." Harry said, realizing he hadn't had a proper meal since that morning.

"Very well food will be brought to you momentarily. You will only be discharged after a check up in the morning. Is that understood?" She looked him in his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said.

"Very good then, if you need me I'll be in the room next door." Madam Pomfrey said before leaving Harry alone in the room to think about all that had happened that evening. On the windowsill unbeknownst to Harry or anyone else was a fat little water beetle, listening in on everything that had been said in the privacy of the ward.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello readers, I know you've been waiting months after the first three chapters were posted in June. It was poor planning on my part, I'd already finished the first three chapters and had a draft for the fourth. It felt incomplete until a few days ago when I realized what was missing. Some of you may have noticed the subplot I introduced, the board of governors discussing school reforms with Fudge. I'm trying to more naturally tie in what occurs over the next few books worth of time.**

 **Yes I plan on continuing this series through seventh year, and if it takes me twenty years to write it all I will. I don't abandon stories. Updates will be few and far between, but they will come someday. In fact I've been distracted recently by my much firmer ideas of what will occur during Harry's third, fourth, and fifth years. Or rather what lessons he'll be learning and how he's to grow as a character and a man. There's nothing worse than static characters and poorly done OOCness. Please let me know if you feel I haven't done a particular character justice.**

 **Kingsley is honestly among the only competent wizards in the series, if anyone can get harry to open up at this point it would be him. Still, Harry's trust is going to be rattled after his "confidential" talk and what occurs over the next few chapters. I've got some big plans for all the major players. Heck even for many of the minor characters, but I can't get bogged down in them all sadly.**

 **As it stands I have at least summaries length thoughts (if not a few paragraphs) on the next 19 chapters, but none are close to being completed, so please sit tight. Walking the fine line between a seeming retread while slowly diverging is a challenge.**


End file.
